How to train your dragon
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Jake was forced to surrende to Rose and now he has become her personal pet. How will both cope with the dragon lord training? Please review.
1. Chapter 1 How to train your dragon

How to train your dragon

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own the American dragon series."**_

* * *

><p>In the fighting arena Jake Long disguised as the American dragon was forced to fight Rose a.k.a the Hunts girl. The howl Hunts clan was watching the fight witch has been going on for 3 hours and both Rose and Jake were tired.<p>

"**Stand still fire spatter." Rose snapped at Jake trying to harm him.**

"**Fire spatter? You couldn't think of a worst name then Fire spatter? Rose for what do you take me?" Jake asked confused, his performance was excellent.**

"**I know Jake, but I don't want to hurt you," Rose said and then performed a hunts staff attack.**

Rose managed to hit him clearly unconscious. Everybody applauded, but Jake woke up and performed a surrender move.

"**Good job Rose. He is surrendering. Now kill him," The Hunts master said happy seeing the scenery before him.**

Rose looked shocked at Jake. He really wanted to be dead? No her heart won't allow that to happen. So she threw her hunts staff on the floor and glared at the Hunts master.

"**Hunts girl what are you waiting for?" The Hunts master asked shocked.**

"**Hunts master. We have to stop killing these poor creatures. Dragons are nearly extinct," Rose said trying to not give the impression that she loves Jake.**

"**But they are a danger to our society… ok the dragon may live under one condition," The Hunts Master said with a plan unfolding in his mind.**

"**And what may that be?" Jake asked confused.**

"**You will surrender to the all mighty Hunts clan and become Roses personal pet," The Hunts master said.**

"**Say what now? I am no dog to you or anybody else," Jake snapped back mad.**

"**Rose, you will be the dragon trainer of this dragon and teach him how to behave and fly on him as well. If you two fail to cooperate we all will kill you both," The Hunts master said laying down their rules.**

Now that shocked everybody. Jake looked shocked at Rose. She nodded and faced everybody.

"**We will give it a go," Rose said with dignity in her voice.**

With that the fight was over and Jake was captured. They forced a poison into his body and he stayed the American dragon forever, too never be able to become Jake Long again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "This is my first chapter rewritten. Please review, if it is still crap can somebody offer to be my beta reader? Please PM me."<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 The first commands

**The first commands**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Just the story."**

* * *

><p>Jake was transformed forever into the American dragon. The Hunts clan left towards the south and Rose and Jake had to stay behind for his dragon training. Jake looked around and saw a nice big cave for him to stay in with a hammock for Rose. She had a bath in the big lake that was there while Jake was forced to wait for his turn. As Rose was finished she quickly got dressed and walked back to Jake.<p>

**"Come Jake. Let's start the training," Rose instructed her new pet.**

**"Oh goodie. Rose is my trainer from now until death does us part," Jake snapped back at her, his mood clearly not changing.**

**"Jake this is no fun and games. This is the only way that your life will be spared," Rose warned him mad.**

**"Ok. So what do we first have to learn?" Jake asked her back actually showing some interest in this training. **

**"First just stand still, so that I can get this name tag around your neck," Rose instructed.**

**"Say what now? I am no freaking dog Rose. I am a dragon!" Jake growled at her mad.**

**"I know. But that is the rules Jake. Now stand still," Rose said calm.**

But Jake wasn't even thinking of it and they both had a marathon run against each other until Rose managed to get the collar around Jakes neck.

**"There. Now for the training. Sit down Jake," Rose commanded him and pointed at the ground with her hunts staff.**

**"_Sit down Jake_. I am not a dog," Jake first mocked and then snapped back at her.**

**"DO IT NOW JAKE LONG!" Rose shouted at him.**

Jake looked shocked at Rose. How out of the blue the sweet and innocent girl could become a commander. So he sat on his bottom and growled at Rose.

**"There you see. Not that hard. Here," Rose said, a bit pleased.**

She threw up to him a dead dears leg for his dinner. Jake caught it and spat it out back at her.

**"I hate dear Rose," Jake snapped at her.**

So Rose cooked the meat for herself and gave Jake the bone to chew on. Jake chomped right through the dear's leg and ate it up to powder.

**"Is it better now?" Rose asked annoyed. **

**"Yeep. Thank you," Jake said mockingly.**

**"So next command: Follow," Rose said and stood up.**

**"Hu?" Jake asked her confused.**

**"I mean follow me around without annoying me," Rose explained to him.**

**"Ok. But as I said. I am no dog," Jake warned her.**

So Jake and Rose walked for a few miles as suddenly Rose stopped. Jake nearly fell over his own four feet.

**"Good work Jake. Let's go up to my master and see what he thinks of our successes. Follow," Rose said pleased.**

Jake was turning green of anger as they both walked of to the master. As they reached the Hunts masters camp he was waiting for them, sitting in his dragon throne and looked at them. A huge red fire was roaring next to him and the hunts members dinner was cooking on it.

**"So Rose. How was the training?" The Hunts Master asked her.**

**"He refused a few times. But he is a good dragon," Rose reported to her master.**

**"Prove it to us., The Hunts master ordered, not trusting her statement.**

**"Ok. Jake sit," Rose sent her order out to her pet dragon.**

Jake sat on his bottom and growled under his breath.

**"Impressive. Good job Hunts girl and American dragon," The Hunts master said impressed. **

**"What will be the next step master?" Jake asked as calmly as he could.**

**"A walk in the part Jake. For tomorrow. So be ready Rose," The Hunts Master said and then warned his 'daughter'.**

**"Yes master," Rose said.**

Rose took Jake and placed him back into the cage.

**"I am sorry Rose," Jake said disappointed, now he knew he could cause her a lot of problems.**

**"That is ok. See you tomorrow," Rose said.**

Rose grabbed Jake and they had a kiss before Rose jumped up into the hammock and they fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What will happen tomorrow? Please review. And sorry that I haven't been updating in a while."<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 A walk in the park, a marathon

**A walk in the part, a marathon run **

**Quanktumspirit: "Read and review please,"**

* * *

><p>As Jakes got up the next morning he saw Rose was already up and she suggested to have a walk in the park. Jake was not impressed as they walked together. Rose attached a lead to his collar to make sure he doesn't run away. Well after 20 minuets of slow walking Jake started to tug and pull Rose across the grass.<p>

**"Behave Jake. I am not that fast then you," Rose snapped at him.**

**"Well I am bored Rose. Now come," Jake ordered her back.**

**"Hey. I am the one who tells you what to do. Slow down. NOW!" Rose shouted at him.**

But instead of slowing down Jake picked up the passé and sprinted across the fields, lakes and of to the hunts clan who were all having a porridge breakfast.

**"Oh good morning Rose and Jake. What is going on?" The Hunts master asked them.**

Jake ran past them and caught a bowl of porridge for his breakfast. Rose grabbed as quickly as she could her porridge before being pulled threw the land by a fast dragon.

**"Just a morning warm up exercise of walking Master. Nothing to worry about. Good porridge though," Rose pretended to be pleased whiles keeping her eyes on Jake.**

As they finished it whiles still running they launce it behind them into the washing up tub.

* * *

><p>Jake ran for what seamed like hour's and covered a great distance. As he finally slowed down it was in front of the forest on the other side. Away from any Hunts clan members eyes. Roses clothes were all torn and muddy and Jake was still willing to run for another mile or 2.<p>

**"What has gotten into you Jake? Why are we here now? Wherever here is," Rose snapped at Jake before asking him mad.**

**"Sorry Rose. I just had such an anger build inside me that I needed to let it out before I do something I regretted," Jake explained his suddenly adrenalin rush.**

**"Well at least you stopped now. Good boy. But next time stop at my command Jake, we don't want the Dragon master slayer to get suspicious. He was already on high alert as he saw me not willing to kill you," Rose told Jake whiles glaring at him.**

**"Sorry and thank you," Jake said meaning he was thanking her for warning him.**

Rose nodded and they trained the walking again. This time at pace Rose wanted.

* * *

><p>As they returned to the Hunts clan Rose quickly explained to the Dragon master what was up and he nodded in agreement.<p>

**"Ok. But Jake is it? Pay attention of you want to life. If you hurt ore refuse my daughter once more I will unleash a tolerance of anger on you," The Hunts Master warned Jake mad.**

Jake nodded and glared at the Hunts Master. He knew full well that Rose was not his daughter. Not by birth. But if he wants to keep his head he has to obey them at all cost and lower the suspicion of being something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "A nice day for them. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Flying together is very unusua

**Chapter 04 Flying together is very unusual**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuesday 12th March 2013."**

* * *

><p>Rose measured up next Jakes entire body. His wing's span, his strength in lifting and even how fat he was. Jake stood perfectly still and looked at the Hunts clan who were keeping an incredibly close eye on Jake and Rose making sure everything was measured correctly. As the last measurements were noted down Jake and Rose together designed the riding saddle. Jake suggested a red and yellow belted saddle and for Rose to wear only red, just her feet she should wear yellow stocking's, The hunts can looked at him confused. Even Rose didn't get it.<p>

**"It is to disguise yourself on me, when we are high in the air and I do a turning, like a loupe de loupe then you stand out like a overgrown pickle on me. But disguised in the colour red you are not recognised by everybody, or if yes, not that fast," Jake explained.**

**"That is a very good way in form of fighting. Camouflage. Really well done American Dragon. Rose why don't you two try it out?" The Hunts master suggested.**

Rose hesitated, quickly the suite was designed for her, then she took the suite, disappeared behind a boulder and tried it on. Once she was comfortable in the suite Jake saddled her up and they took of to the sky.

As they were hovering above the hunts clan Jake made a turning around them as they continued with their hunts. Rose spotted a golden eagle and shot it down. The eagle was startled and looked around what just shot at him,but he saw nobody except the American dragon high in the sky. The eagle shrieked at Jake and tried to attack him. Just as the eagle came face to face with the American dragon Rose shot at it again, killing it instantly. The eagle fell down and the Hunt's clan packed the bird up in a bag.

A while later 3 more eagles appeared. Jake told Rose not to shot them as he wanted to prove his loyalty to the hunts clan. He blew a fire ball towards the 3 eagles killing them instantly as well. As the birds fell the Hunts clan was just as startled as Rose was. Rose landed with Jake on the ground again, then she walked over to the burned birds and they really stopped moving.

**"What was that about?" The Hunts master asked mad.**

**"I wanted to prove my loyalty to you my lord's and ladies... I am on your side now." Jake said.**

With that Jake bowed even lower down to the Hunts clan. The Hunts master looked startled and shocked at Jake. Rose was now fully in control of this dragon? That never happened before in the history of the Hunts clan or the dragon's.

**"Jake are you sure? Being my dragon means that you are only loyal to me and nobody else. So a-" Rose said, but was stopped as Jake touched her with his nose.**

Jake touched her there where her eyes meet and breath very lightly hot air against her face, then on her hand's and last her feet. As if he was worshipping her. The Hunts clan was just as startled by his actions. The Hunts master calculated 1 and 1 together and knew what it really meant.

**"You are in love with Rose... aren't you Jake?" The Hunts master guessed.**

**"Yes my lord. I loved her since the first day we meet, the year she spent at the hunts clan academy, it killed me every day inside not being able to be with her," Jake explained.**

**"Quite right. And Rose... do you love Jake? Was that the reason you refused to kill him as you had the chance and instead made him your pet?" The Hunts master asked his daughter.**

**"Yes for crying out loud. I loved Jake ever since we meet the first day I moved to the city. We have been going out on dream date's because if anybody knew we were together you will strap me to a colour and keep me under 24/7 watch, to make sure I'll never get to see Jake again. But I love him to much to ever let him go," Rose said.**

Jake and Rose cried together and as their tears fell onto the ground beneath them a rose bush out of red and yellow roses formed. It grew around them both, protecting them. Jake grinned and looked up word's where the clouds started to form and it rained upon them all.

**"We see... ok. Jake to the sky's, we all are going on a hunt together," The Hunts master said.**

The entire Hunts clan roared with happiness, Jake was saddled up and Rose took her seat on his back again. It felt very weird to be on the person you love with all your heart and jet at the same time was meant to kill you. Jake looked at Rose and she nodded. He then was about to fly up, but Rose stopped him.

**"Rose what are you doing?" Jake asked.**

**"Jake you have to wait with me till the Hunts clan has ridden away, doing not so will be a dishonour to them." Rose warned him.**

**"Really? Hunts master, I beg on my knees for apologia of not knowing that," Jake said to the Hunts clan.**

**"That is ok Jake. You have much to learn from the hunts master's, you only just lost your freedom, we will teach you everything you need to know," The Hunts master said.**

**"I have an idea my lord," Jake said.**

**"Oh? What is that Jake?" The Hunts master asked.**

**"Me and Rose can keep an eye in the sky out for any bandits that you may come across your way and take care of them." Jake sugested.**

**"Thank you Jake, that is much appreciated. Alright let's move out." The Hunts master called.**

All the hunts clan member's swarmed out towards the forest, Rose got onto Jake and waited for the Hunts clan to be a few miles away, she then took to the sky with Jake and they were a few miles away they started so scan the forest for any trouble. The Hunts clan made a lot of catches. Over 25 different Fairy's from each sort 20, gnomes of all shapes and sizes, werewolves, leprechauns by the hundreds, and as noon reached they even found a unicorn.

But as they spotted the creature the Hunts master stopped everybody. He then pointed to Jake and Rose.

**"To prove one more time your loyalty to us Jake, kill this unicorn and prove to us that you are indeed a member of the Hunts clan." The Hunts master said.**

Jake looked shocked at him. Kill one of his own kind? It may be cruel, but if he wanted to live another day, he has to obey them at every command. Jake went threw his dragon training and thought as to what he knew about unicorn's, he knew that all there power lie within the horn and the brain compartment, finding one is very rare and if so should be treated with dignity, not killed. He then had an idea. He told the Hunts clan to hide behind the unicorn.

The Hunts clan didn't understand what he was up to, but did as he commanded. Then Unicorn looked at Jake confused, Jake without hesitating blew fire directly towards the horn of the Unicorn. The Unicorn reared in fright, but as the fire came in contact with it's horn it died instantly, Jake tore the unicorn to shreds and left the blood on the ground, a hunts clan member came up and drank the silver blood of the unicorn and smiled at Jake. He then took the horn and gave it to Rose who handed it to the Hunts master.

He placed it into his tent, then they continued with the hunt, after hunting for 9 hours and the sun started setting down. After everybody had their dinner Jake and Rose retired for the night... a night Jake will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The birth of a legend

**Chapter 05 The birth of a legend**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I did say it would be a unusual night, please review, and thank you to all the 22 reviewes, it is far more then I ever expected to get for this tale at all, writen date: Friday 7th November 2014, I don't own the American Dragon or anybody else to come in this tale,"**_

* * *

><p>All the Hunts clan members were in their tents now and stayed asleep, but Jake Long just coudn't go to sleep. He was missing his grandfather Lao Shi, his mother Susan Long, his little sister Haley Long and even his father Jonathan Long.<p>

What were they doing now? When can he see them again? Why won't the Hunts clan let him leave now? What could the Hunts clan gain from keeping him here?

So Jake decided to do some exploring on his own. He got up and walked out of the cave. Jake streached his wings out and flew above the nature. Heigher and heigher he flew. As suddenly he felt a tug at his leg and he was dragging something alonge with him.

"**Hu?" Jake asked confused as he looked down.**

What Jake saw made him almost burst out with laughter, he was dragging Rose along in her bed, which had a silver long chain which is attached to Jake Longs leg. Rose luckylie stayed asleep for now. Jake flew quietly down and picked the bed up like a baby. As he was sure Rose's bed was tight in his arms he took flight again.

* * *

><p>As Jake was above the second forest he passed Rose woke up by feeling very cold. Her sheet has blown off her and she blinked as she saw Jakes Dragon face above the clouds.<p>

"**Jake Long, where are you talking me and why?" Rose asked Jake shocked.**

**Jake smiled back at her, "I just have to show you something. Something special will happen tonight and I want you to be whitness of it,"**

Rose blinked and looked at Jake confused once more, Jake lifted Rose on his back and parked her bed in a tree.

As they both flew down onto the ground Jake advised Rose to remain as low underneath one of his massive wings as possible. Rose nodded and remained in a crouching possition underneath Jake's left wing, her new red suite camoflarged her perfectly in Jakes colours.

As they stayed crouched low suddenly around them hundreds of small flowers blossomed out, all of them shone like gold, silver and even bronze.

Rose looked at Jake confused, these flowers were indeed beautiful, but what was so special about them? As if on cue all 1000 flowers that shone like the sun opened up and out popped little figurines. They all wore small black dresses, their skins were a pail white and their eyes, dough as small as a pine needle, were a magnetising red.

After waiting another 3 minuets the small living beings climbed out of the flowers and bowed down to Jake Long and Rose. They smilled, Jake lifted Rose back on his back, together Jake and Rose guided the little miniature humans threw the forest, protecting them from a lot of other magical creatures that could eat the little humans.

Jake Long and Rose lead the humans to a massive field filled with mushroomes. Then the Thumbelines which was what they are called all moved in one mushroom after the next. They could hide and live there in piece and quiet.

After the interesting events Jake picked Roses bed back up, the two then flew back to the hunts clan where their Hunts Master was waiting for them with a massive breakfast buffet. Jake quickly flew in the cave, parked Roses bed in the hold, Rose took the chain of the bed and together they walked to the hunts clan buffet.

The Hunts clan may take many magical creatures captive to work with them, but were still taking care of the captives. Jake noticed it as the Hunts master pressented for his meal a massive chinease buffet. Jake and Rose sat together down and ate their food up in peace and quiet. Whiles Jake was eating he began to think how long he has got left before he was freed from the claws of the hunts clan, and what about his family? Were they missing him?

* * *

><p>With the Long Family<p>

Over the past 2 day's Lao Shi was on the search for his grandson. He was realy worried that Jake Long could do something stupid. After another night search with no success Lao Shi landed at his daughters home. He transformed back to his Grandfather like state and his daughter Susan opened up the door for him.

As he entered the room his granddaughter Haley Long ran up to him, hoping to see her older brother with him.

"**I'm very sorry Haley my dear, Jake is still no where to be found," Lao Shi said as he looked at his granddaughter.**

**Haley stood in the room, before she said: "I... it is ok grandpa, I... I just miss Jake so much... what could have happened to him for him to dissapear like that?"**

"**What ever it is, it must have some magical force to keep your dragon noses out of it," Susan said upset.**

But more bad luck was to follow, Jake Longs father, Jonathan Long has just entered the door. He was away on a buisiness trip for over 2 weeks and has just come back. In the panic that her son was missing, Susan hasn't told her husband anything about their missing son.

As Johnathan entered the room he spotted his daughter, his wife and his father-in-law. Seeing the 3 together Johnathan could quickly work out something was up. Something big and most likely dangerouse, also he was 100% sure it has got to do something with his son Jake.

**Johnathan prepaired himself for the bad news as he looked at Lao Shi, "So I asume something has happened to Jake, Jake Long get down here now,"**

"**Um... John,... Jake is..." Fu Dog tried to explain, but coudn't get a word out.**

"**JAKE!" Johnathan screamed, his face turned bright red with anger.**

**Susan tried to explain it, "Dear, Jake has been missing for the past week you went away on your business trip, we have searched far and wide, but haven't found him jet,"**

"**Most likely is my Grandson being held hostage in a magical realm, so powerfull that our dragon noses can't detect him any more," Lao Shi explained. **

"**Well, then we have to go to the magical realms where we can't get by magic, but by car," Johnathan explained.**

Johnathan, Haily, Susan and Lao Shi got in the car and Johnathan drove around the place to try and find his son. They called all over the place and looked worried around.

Not to far from them as they crossed into another part of a forest was Rose. She was hidding Jake just above her in a tree and she watched the Long family calling out for their son. To no avail.

"_**You will not get my pet away from me," Rose thought mad.**_

Rose looked left and right, from her bag she got some gray dust and blew it againgst the side of the car. Instandly Johnathan, Haily, Susan and Lao Shi breathed it in and began to cough violently.

The dust entered everybody's lungs and they began to get a cold attack. Like the flue they continued coughing and quickly Johnathan drove back home. Rose nodded her head and was sure the Long family would be out for a few day's at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody,"<strong>_


End file.
